John Broadus Watson
John Broadus Watson (Greenville, 9 de enero de 1878 - Nueva York, 25 de septiembre de 1958) fue un psicólogo estadounidense considerado el fundador formal del Conductismo.http://alpha.furman.edu/~einstein/watson/jbwform.jpg Fue uno de los psicólogos americanos más importantes del siglo XX, conocido por haber fundado la Escuela Psicológica Conductista, que inauguró en 1913 con la publicación de su artículo La psicología tal como la ve el conductista". Es célebre la frase, que él mismo admitió como exageración, en la que sostiene que tomando una docena de niños cualquiera, y aplicando técnicas de modificación de conducta, podría conseguir cualquier tipo de persona que deseara: Es conocido también por su controvertido experimento con el Pequeño Albert realizado junto a Rosalie Rayner su asistente personal. Biografía John Broadus Watson nació en Greenville (Carolina del Sur) el 9 de enero de 1878. Se graduó en la Universidad de Chicago en 1903. Su disertación ''“Animal education: an experimental study on the psychical development of the white rat, correlated with the growth of its nervous system”, es el primer documento moderno científico acerca del comportamiento de la rata blanca. En el documento, Watson describe la relación entre la mielinización cerebral y la capacidad de aprendizaje en ratas a lo largo de su desarrollo biológico. Watson permaneció en la Universidad Johns Hopkins varios años realizando investigaciones acerca de la relación entre inputs sensoriales y aprendizaje y comportamiento de las aves. En octubre de 1920 Watson fue invitado a abandonar su cátedra en la Universidad Johns Hopkins debido a los rumores que corrían acerca de la relación que mantenía con su asistente Rosalie Rayner (la cual sería su colaboradora en el famoso experimento acerca del condicionamiento del miedo con el pequeño Albert), pasando a trabajar posteriormente como psicólogo para la empresa Thompson (hecho por el cual fue ampliamente criticado por sus colegas de la época). Murió en Nueva York el 25 de septiembre de 1958. Obra Watson desarrolló el Conductismo, que hoy en día constituye una de las principales corrientes psicológicas, y que se emplea en muchas terapias con un alto grado de efectividad. En 1913 Watson publica el que, a menudo, ha sido considerado su trabajo más importante, el artículo: “La psicología desde el punto de vista conductista” y que dará punto de partida al Conductismo. En él Watson describe las líneas generales de la que será su nueva filosofía. El conductismo pone el énfasis sobre la conducta observable (tanto humana como animal), que considera que ha de ser el objeto de estudio de la Psicología, y las relaciones entre estímulo y respuesta, más que en el estado mental interno de la gente (aunque Watson nunca negó la existencia del mundo privado o íntimo). En su opinión, el análisis de la conducta y las relaciones era el único método objetivo para conseguir la penetración en las acciones humanas y extrapolar el método propio de las Ciencias Naturales (el método científico) a la Psicología. El pequeño Albert Watson pasó a la historia de la Psicología por los experimentos realizados junto a Rosalie Rayner para demostrar sus teorías acerca del condicionamiento de la reacción de miedo en un niño de once meses de edad y que ha pasado a la historia con la denominación de Pequeño Albert. En él Watson pretendía demostrar cómo los principios del condicionamiento clásico, recientemente descubierto por Iván Pávlov, podían aplicarse en la reacción de miedo de un niño ante una rata blanca. Albert fue escogido como sujeto de experimentación por su gran estabilidad emocional. Mediante el experimento, Watson pretendía demostrar cómo podía condicionar la reacción de miedo de Albert hacia una rata blanca, que inicialmente no provocaba en el niño ninguna reacción aversiva, cómo podría generalizar esta conducta a otros estímulos similares y, por último, cómo eliminar esta conducta. Según describen Watson y Rayner (1920), los objetivos que perseguían con su experimento eran dar respuesta a las siguientes preguntas: * ¿Puede condicionarse a un niño para que tema a un animal que aparece simultáneamente con un ruido fuerte? * ¿Se transferirá tal miedo a otros animales u objetos inanimados? * ¿Cuánto persistirá tal miedo? El procedimiento seguido fue el siguiente: Se seleccionó a un niño sano de nueve meses, Albert, para el experimento. Se le examinó para determinar si existía en él un miedo previo a los objetos que se le iban a presentar (animales con pelo), examen que fue negativo. Sí se identificó un miedo a los sonidos fuertes (como golpear una lámina metálica con un martillo fuertemente). El experimento dio comienzo cuando Albert tenía 11 meses y tres días. Consistía en presentar al niño un objeto de color blanco al tiempo que un ruido fuerte (que se lograba golpeando una barra metálica detrás de la cabeza del niño). Después de varios ensayos, el niño sollozó ante la presencia de una rata y posteriormente generalizó su respuesta a otros estímulos: un perro, lana, un abrigo de piel, etc. El experimento no pudo llegar a término, no alcanzándose la fase de descondicionamiento, debido a que Albert fue sacado de la unidad hospitalaria en que se encontraba antes de su conclusión. El experimento con el pequeño Albert abrió el debate sobre la ética a la hora de experimentar con seres humanos, contribuyendo al establecimiento de límites para este tipo de experimentos. Recientemente, después de siete años de investigación, Hall Beck encontró al pequeño Albert, descubriendo que su nombre real era Douglas Merritte y que falleció a la corta edad de seis años al haber desarrollado hidrocefalia, posiblemente a causa de una infección de meningitis.Mind Hacks: Little Albert, lost and found Referencias }} Categoría:Biografías